He's no Chinese dude
by AsianAmericanGirl
Summary: This is basically a parody of the 2nd episode of Cory in the house, That Ain't Miss Bahavian.
1. Episode 2 Cast

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everybody! If you haven't read my first _Cory in the house_ parody, I highly recommend you read that one before you read this one. This is my second Cory in the house parody, based on the episode 'That Ain't Miss Bahavian' and just so you know, I do not own Cory in the House. And this chapter is just merely the cast. **

**Shiloh Miller- Lil' Mama**

**Chef Amanda- Jennifer Garner**

**President Martinez- President Johnson**

**Ambassador Kuan-Yin Liu (Ambassador Raum Paroom)- Jackie Chan**

**Ambassador Liu's wife/Brad's mom- Lori Loughlin **

**Bradley 'Brad' Liu- Justin Chon**

**Emerson Rucket- Jonathan Goldstein **

**Drew and Dean Johnson- Shane and Brent Kinsman**

**Allie Livingston- Josie Loren **

**Lin Yao master of the Huluhu (Ickbob master of the nose flute)- Michael David Cheng**


	2. ChineseAmerican Treaty

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is now officially chapter one. In this chapter, you'll probably notice that in a Chinese name, the last name comes first and then their name. Why is that? I don't know. Oh and to all Chinese people reading this, if you feel offended by this chapter, I'd like to sincerely apologize. **

Shiloh and her mother were in the living room in the white house. They were watching the annual signing of the Chinese-American treaty. So a local newscaster started doing her report. When she was done, she finally said. "Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome the president of the United States." The TV reporter said. President Johnson stood on the podium, speaking. She is now on national television.

"Hello my fellow Americans! I am delighted and honored to announce in the spirit of cooperation, two great nations had just signed a Sister Treaty. I am really proud that..."President Johnson continued making her speech. While she continued, Shiloh turned to her mom.

"Ma, can you believe this?! The whole United states is watching President Johnson's speech! And its happening right here, in our amazing house!" Shiloh exclaimed.

"Shiloh, honey, just because we live in the white house now and I work here. I'm sad to say that this really isn't our house." Amanda told her daughter.

"But ma, this is the _people's_ house! And...we're the people too now, right?" Shiloh asked. Amanda just rolled her eyes while the two got back to watching President Johnson give her speech.

"I would like to thank Ambassador Liu Kuan-Yin of China. For all his hard work and sacrifice which he put into this treaty. And welcome Mrs. Liu and their son Liu Yi-Min, or better known as Bradley Liu to the white house. Come up here, Mr. Liu." President Johnson said, as the people watching the speech from where they are applauded. Meanwhile, back where Shiloh and her mother were, Shiloh nudged on her mother excitedly as the camera focused on Brad for a few seconds. As it turns out, his Chinese name is Yi-Min.

"Ma, ma, there he is! That's my friend, Brad, from school." Shiloh told her mom. "Check it out, he said he's going to flash us a 'signal' to say hi." Meanwhile, back to the TV.

"Thank you, Mrs. President." Ambassador Liu said in his thick Mandarin accent. "We look forward to more respect and friendliness toward our two nations through this Sister treaty." Suddenly, Bradley blew a bubble from the gum he was chewing and it suddenly popped, in the middle of his dad's speech. As this happened, President Johnson, his mother and his father glanced at him to keep that bubble in his mouth. Meanwhile, back in the living room, Shiloh clapped her hands as if she were watching a singer instead of her best friend blowing a bubble from his gum.

"That's it! That was it, ma!" Shiloh exclaimed, happily as she stared at Brad,dreamily. "That is the most gorgeous bubble I ever seen!" Shiloh said, sighing dreamily. It was _really_ obvious that she had a crush on Brad. Amanda just chuckled as her daughter said that.

"You know what, I think somebody in this room has a crush on this Bradley." Amanda said, winking at her daughter. Shiloh just smirked, as if she didn't know what her mom was talking about.

"Who? Him? I mean uh....he's cute, but he's not my type!" Shiloh lied, secretly blushing and hoping her mother didn't see it. Shiloh and her mother continued watching President Johnson's speech and decided to have some dinner afterwards.


	3. The twins love tater tots

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: Okay, I ran out of stuff to say so...here's chapter 2, enjoy!** :))

It was an early morning. Chef Amanda was in the kitchen, thinking of what she should prepare for President Johnson. But something interrupted her thoughts when that annoying personal assistant of hers, Mr. Emerson Rucket, walked in the kitchen.

"Chef Amanda, the president has a serious crisis and she needs your help." Mr. Rucket said.

"Mr. Rucket, I am ready to protect my country, girl power!" Amanda exclaimed, holding up a frying pan and some oil. She also pronounced Mr. Rucket's name as 'RUCKET' instead of 'ROO-KAY' for other people, it was a common and funny mistake. For Mr. Rucket himself, it was a common and annoying mistake.

"Okay, first of all, its 'ROO-KAY' and not 'RUCKET' I'm French! The 't' is silent. Second, I will most definitely call you, if we ever have a bacon storm." Mr. Rucket said, sarcastically. With this being said, Chef Amanda disappointingly put down the frying pan and the bottle of oil. "The crisis is that the president's son will only eat your tatter tots."

"Well my tatter tots are extremely yummy." Chef Amanda agreed, grinning. "But I'd barely call that a crisis."

"Oh really? Then what would you call a crisis?" Mr. Rucket asked.

"If we ever have a bacon storm!" Chef Amanda joked, giggling.

"Let me explain this in a way that even you'll understand. The president needs to focus on running the United States and she can't do so if she's constantly worrying if her sons are getting proper nutrition or not since they are obsessed with your stupid tatter tots!" Mr. Rucket exclaimed. Chef Amanda wanted to say something to Mr. Rucket, but instead, she turned to her cell phone. "Yes, yes I'll make it." He said through the phone, quickly hanging up and turning to Chef Amanda. "Drew and Dean are coming down. You cannot give them any tatter tots. Understand?! No tots! No tots!"

"Chillax, alright! I went through the same phase with my son and my daughter. Tell the president I've got this all taken care of." Chef Amanda said.

"That's what I'd like to hear." Mr. Rucket said, seeing the twins going down and smiling at them. "Good morning Drew, good morning Dean!" He greeted.

"Good morning Emerson, good morning Chef Amanda!" Drew and Dean greeted in unison. Mr. Rucket mouthed to Chef Amanda.

"Remember, no tater tots!" Mr. Rucket mouthed.

"Good morning Drew and Dean. Hey for breakfast this morning, how about something healthy and full of fiber?" Chef Amanda asked.

"How about something delicious and full of oil?" Drew asked.

"How about something cold and yummy?" Chef Amanda asked.

"How about something hot and more yummy?" Dean asked. Chef Amanda panicked, trying to think of more adjectives to convince the twins to eat healthy.

"How about something..."Chef Amanda was interrupted by Drew, the older twin.

"Chef Amanda, we can keep on going until afternoon. But we all know what me and my brother will end up having." Drew said. Chef Amanda sighed, tired of the twins.

"With tatter tots?" Chef Amanda asked.

"Thanks, we'd love some!" Dean exclaimed, grinning at the thought of tatter tots. Chef Amanda sighed and started making the tater tots. She knew that she might be in big trouble later for feeding another round of tater tots to the president's boys, but it was no use. Those little boys just won't listen.


	4. Dad, I'm Chinese American!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I'm bored. Oh by the way, for all the Filipino people reading this (if there is any) what do you think of the Filipino parody of 'Party in the USA'? They call it 'Party sa Manila bay'**

It was early in the morning in the hallways of Washington Preparatory Academy. Shiloh and Allie were right by their locker when suddenly, Brad came running up to them wearing his dark blue Chinese robe. "Hey girls! Did you watch me on TV last night?" Brad asked them.

"You were hot!" Shiloh accidentally blurted out. When she said that, Brad looked at her, obviously puzzled. "I mean you know, it was like, 75 degrees yesterday and you know how it gets." Shiloh said, quickly covering up. Allie suddenly spoke up.

"Wait, Brad, did you see me?" Allie asked. Brad just stared at his other friend, equally puzzled.

"Uh, Allie, I can't see you but you can see me." Brad stated, slowly. Allie sighed with relief.

"Oh, good because I was in the shower the whole day!" Allie said, smiling.

"Anyway, Brad, I got you a CD." Shiloh said, handing him a CD. Brad got it and read it out loud.

"Shiloh's hot raps?!" Brad read aloud. It seemed like he didn't like the CD. But he did.

"Oh, well, if you don't like it then I don't mind..."Shiloh was interrupted by Brad.

"No, no, I like this. I do. Except my dad has really been on my case, lately." Brad explained. "He scolded me of how its against Chinese culture to chew gum in public and how I'm not behaving like a Chinese boy. I mean, how can he say that?!" Brad exclaimed. "Anyways, could you girls help me out of my robe?" Shiloh started helping Brad out of his robe. Suddenly, Allie turned around and saw Ambassador Liu talking to the principal.

"Hey Brad, isn't that your dad over there?" Allie asked, pointing to the strange man who was wearing a robe similar to Brad's, except his is red.

"Yikes, help me back in my robe!" Brad exclaimed, desperately putting on his robe, quickly. When Allie saw Ambassador Liu, she greeted him.

"What's up Ambassador L?!" Allie greeted.

"Yes, hello, Alessandra!" Ambassador Liu, greeted back. Alessandra is Allie's real name. Brad looked up to his dad.

"Hey dad, is there a problem?" Brad asked.

"Yes, you left your Tang Dynasty backpack in the limo!" Ambassador Liu said, holding up the silky red, Chinese designed backpack. The backpack even had a creepy looking Feng Shiu mirror on it. Ambassador Liu gave it back to his son. "Are you ashamed of this backpack?"

"No, dad, this is the nicest backpack that _Nai-nai_ Liu made for me out of goat skin." Brad said. 'Nai-nai' was the term that Chinese people called their grandmother on their dad's side. They call their grandfather on their dad's side '_Ye-ye_' and they have a different term they call their grandparents in their mother's side. I just don't know what it is. Shiloh and Allie looked at each other weirdly when Brad mentioned the backpack was made of goat skin. Ambassador Liu noticed the CD that Shiloh gave him in his hands.

"And what's this?" Ambassador Liu asked.

"Oh, just some cool music." Brad replied.

"Shiloh's hot raps," Ambassador Liu read. "Who is this 'Shiloh' and why are her 'raps' so hot?!" he demanded. Shiloh smiled at Brad's dad.

"I'm Shiloh, sir." Shiloh said, introducing herself. "The secret to my little mix is. Some drum beats I created since I'm also a drummer, a little mix of the traditional negro culture and some funk!" Shiloh said with pride in her voice.

"Thank you but you can keep your funky drum beats. Bradley has a lot of traditional Chinese music at home." Ambassador Liu said.

"But dad? How many times do we have to listen to Lin-Yao master of the huluhu?" Brad asked. The huluhu is a traditional Chinese string instrument.

"Son, Lin-Yao is the master for a special reason!" Ambassador Liu said. "I will talk to you at home about our culture." Allie waved at Ambassador Liu.

"Later Ambassador L!" Allie said, waving goodbye.

"Alessandra." Ambassador Liu said, nodding his head. As Brad's dad was completely out of sight, Shiloh started apologizing.

"Sorry about the CD, Brad. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Shiloh said.

"Its not your fault. I just wish that I can be my complete self around him. He's so old-school Chinese!" Brad exclaimed. Allie grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey, so is my mom! Except the woman is born in California. And surprisingly, she loves _Tejano_ music and pop-rock American music." Allie said.

"I want the CD." Brad told Shiloh.

"Are you sure?" Shiloh asked.

"Well, its either this...or a whole afternoon of the huluhu." Brad said, shuddering. "Anyways, can you girls help me out of my robe again?"

"Sure." Shiloh said, grabbing onto the belt of the robe. As Brad fully got out of his Chinese robe, he is wearing some khaki long shorts, black Converse and a long-sleeved ED Hardy shirt. As the bell for their first period class rang, the three best friends started walking to class together.


	5. Problem not solved

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow! I work on this thing quite fast, huh? Anyways, this is the....I don't know-eth chapter of this parody, enjoy!**

It was still morning at the white house. Chef Amanda was already finished cooking the tater tots for the president's sons. And the two boys were already done eating. Suddenly, Mr. Rucket went downstairs. "Chef Amanda, I need to know how are things." Mr. Rucket said casually as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm alright! I just finished feeding the president's twins and..."Chef Amanda was interrupted by Mr. Rucket.

"Not you! Drew and Dean, tater tots, crisis, do you remember now?" Mr. Rucket asked.

"Yeah, about that, there was a little situation while I tried to fix it." Chef Amanda told Mr. Rucket, honestly.

"What?! The president will be very disappointed, I told her everything is going smoothly." Mr. Rucket said.

"Why did you tell her that?" Chef Amanda asked.

"Because you said so right here! I even recorded it on my other phone." Mr. Rucket said, bringing out his cell phone and showing Chef Amanda the video clip of it.

"And it will be! I still have lots of ideas in solving this problem." Chef Amanda said. "And please don't record that on your phone!" Chef Amanda warned.

"Well your ideas better work. Drew and Dean are joining the president at the ambassador's annual Chinese dinner tonight and she will not be pleased seeing her two boys eating nothing but your tater tots!" Mr. Rucket exclaimed. His phone beeped again and he quickly answered it. "Yes, yes I will, bye!" Mr. Rucket said, quickly hanging up as well. "And they will be here in une...deux...trois and they're here! Hey boys!" Mr. Rucket said, counting one to three in French.

"Hello!" Drew greeted.

"Chef Amanda, what's for lunch?" Dean asked.

"We hope it rhymes with paper pots!" Drew said, grinning.

"Uh, Drew, Dean I have a big surprise for you guys." Chef Amanda said, leading the two boys at a table where there was something big under a towel. When she took off the towel, it revealed a bunch of dinosaur-shaped vegetables. There were carrots, broccoli, cauliflower and celery carved in the shape of different types of dinosaurs. As the boys saw the dinosaurs, they grinned.

"Wow!" The twins exclaimed, together.

"They're dinosaurs!" Dean told his brother.

"Delicious looking dinosaurs." Drew agreed.

"I'm a carrot-saur rex!" Chef Amanda exclaimed, trying to encourage the boys to eat vegetables by combining a vegetable's name and a dinosaur's name. The twins chuckled.

"That is super cool!" Dean remarked. Chef Amanda approached Mr. Rucket.

"See, I told you." Chef Amanda told him.

"Oh, Chef Amanda, while my brother and I play with these, we're going to need some tater tots." Drew said. Chef Amanda looked disappointed as Drew said that while Mr. Rucket just rolled his eyes.

"Wow, problem not solved after all." Mr. Rucket mumbled. Chef Amanda was wondering where she went wrong. The whole dinosaur thing worked with Derek and Shiloh when they were that age. But apparently, the twins were more stubborn than her own kids.


	6. Tres Amigos

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since this is a parody of Cory in the house, I have to make a parody of DC3's songs as well. And just so you know, I am bad at writing songs so if the songs stink, please forgive me. **

It was afternoon, after school, to be exact. Allie brought Shiloh along to her house to check out her band equipment. The other day; Shiloh, Allie and Brad decided to form a band together. Shiloh on the drums, Brad on the guitar and Allie is the lead singer, since her mom is already a singer. They called their band _Tres Amigos_. The band name was Allie's idea.

"Come on in!**_¡_**_Bienvenida en casa de Allie!_" Allie greeted in Spanish. When she spoke Spanish, she had a perfect accent and not a crazy American accent. Shiloh looked at Allie, indicating that she couldn't understand. "That's Spanish for Welcome to Allie's house."

"Gee girl, your music room is tight!" Shiloh remarked, looking around the music room. That's when her eyes landed on a set of drums that looked quite expensive. "Wooohoo! You've got drums! Its a good thing you have a drum set I could use. I had to leave mine back at New York."

"Go ahead, try them out. I had the room sound proof so I won't have to listen to my dad complain." Allie said.

"What about your mom?" Shiloh asked. Allie sighed deeply, she wished her mother were with her more often.

"She's playing a concert in Alabama." Allie said. Shiloh just shrugged and started playing a random drum beat.

"Wow! This...is...awesome." Shiloh said, grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly, Brad entered the room wearing American clothes. He wore the same thing he wore at school earlier. Brad smiled at the girls.

"Hey girls!" He greeted.

"Cool, you made it." Shiloh said.

"Yes but my dad thinks I'm here to study." Brad warned the two girls. Since Allie is known for being quite gullible, she groaned at the mention of studying.

"Aw shoot! Now we have to study?" Allie asked. Brad just chuckled.

"That's just an excuse, Allie." Brad told his best friend. Allie then smiled, obviously getting it.

"Oh, okay!" Allie said, jumping up and down with excitement. Brad approached Shiloh.

"So Shiloh, I listened to that CD you gave me and I loved that song 'I want to be your girlfriend.' I especially love the chord progression to that song." Brad said, playing a sample of the song on his electric guitar.

"Yeah, yeah, well, I was hoping you'd like that one." Shiloh said, looking down and blushing. That song is basically about her, telling Brad she wants to be his girlfriend, but he could not know that.

"Oh I love that song, come on, lets go rehearse it!" Allie said, excitedly.

"Sure, lets start. One...two...three..."Shiloh counted, as she started playing that drum beat and as Brad started playing his guitar. Then Allie started to sing that song.

_I'm up at night_

_Wishing to see_

_The sight of you and me....._

_I want to be your girlfriend, yeah!_

_I want to be your girlfriend, yeah!_

_I also want you to be that special guy in my life,_

_your girlfriend..._

Unfortunately, the song was cut off. It appears that Brad's father, also known as the ambassador, was watching his son rocking out on his electric guitar the whole time because Allie's dad let him up there. "Bradley!" Ambassador Liu exclaimed, obviously outraged. "Why are you wearing American clothes?! And why are you moving wildly to that insane music?! Is this how you and your so-called 'friends' study?" Allie, being really gullible, approached the ambassador and blabbed out the truth.

"We're not studying Ambassador L," Allie began. Brad and Shiloh were in the back, trying to stop her but they were too late. "It was just an excuse." Ambassador Liu turned back to his son.

"I knew something is not right. When I found that hot raps CD, in the Lin-Yao case!" Ambassador Liu exclaimed, obviously freaked out about such a simple matter. Shiloh tried to smooth things out with Brad's dad.

"Sir, sir if I may just say..."Shiloh was interrupted by Brad's dad.

"You may not say anything!" Ambassador Liu exclaimed with anger.

"Okay," Shiloh said, in a terrified voice.

"You are the reason why my son is not behaving like a Chinese teenager!" Ambassador Liu exclaimed.

"Me?! What did I do? I didn't..."Shiloh was once again, interrupted by the ambassador.

"Shut up!" Ambassador Liu exclaimed, his voice booming through Allie's music room. Everybody was wondering why that was.

"Oops, sorry, I accidentally hit the echo button. Please continue with your outrage." Allie said, casually.

"My 'outrage' is over." Ambassador Liu said, calmly. But he turned mad again as he looked at Allie. "And _you_, Alessandra, I thought you were just a harmless distraction since you and my son were two years old!"

"Wait, I thought your outrage was over." Allie said, rather puzzled. Ambassador Liu faced his son.

"Bradley, these girls have no respect for Chinese culture. You may never talk to them ever ever ever again!" Ambassador Liu exclaimed.

"But dad I don't..."Brad was interrupted by his dad.

"Bradley, we are going home, now!" Ambassador Liu said, his voice booming throughout the room. Once Brad and his dad were out of the music room, Shiloh faced Allie.

"Girl will you stop hitting that echo button?" Shiloh asked, annoyed.

"Its not me, he's just that _mad_!" Allie exclaimed,her voice booming throughout the room as well. That's when she noticed her hand on the echo button. "Or maybe its me." Shiloh and Allie continued sitting there in awkward silence. Without Bradley, they could not rehearse their song since there was nobody else to play the guitar.


	7. Putting the plan to action

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To all the people who actually read my parodies, I'd like to thank you all. And if you watched nearly every episode of Cory in the house like I did, for sure you'll know what's coming next. **

As Allie and Shiloh continued sitting there in awkward silence, Shiloh couldn't take it any longer. She started to slowly stand up and started pacing back and fourth. "Is...Is...Is Brad's dad like really serious?!" Shiloh asked, stuttering at first. "Like, he can never see or talk to us again?"

"Shiloh, what part of 'may not' don't you understand? Because for me, its the word 'may.'" Allie said. Shiloh just looked at Allie skeptically.

"Okay, you're a straight A student, but you don't understand the 'may' in the phrase 'may not?' Allie, how does your brain work?" Shiloh asked. Allie turned to face Shiloh. "You know what, we should just focus...."Shiloh said, thinking deeply about their issue. "I know, what if we talk to his dad. You know, let him know that we respect Chinese culture."

"Yeah, that could work!" Allie exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah, totally. I just wish we knew enough about the Chinese and their culture that way we can respect it." Shiloh said, sighing. Allie looked like she was thinking deeply and a smile started to spread across her beautiful, Latina face.

"Shiloh, I've been to China with Brad." Allie said. As Allie said that, Shiloh heaved a sigh of relief. "Our families went there together on vacation. And my mom had a concert over there!"

"Awesome! That's perfect, girl!So you can give me the 411 on Chinese culture and tradition!" Shiloh exclaimed, excitedly.

"But, just one problem. We still have to get to Ambassador L." Allie said. Shiloh began to pace back and fourth again and started thinking deeply of how to get to Brad's father.

"He's going to the White house tonight for dinner." Shiloh said.

"Perfect, yeah, most definitely!" Allie said. "There's just another tiny problem. We're not invited. My dad is, but there is no way he's going to let me go!"

"Allie, Allie, Allie, sweet, naïve, Allie, let me explain to you how I'm so amazing!" Shiloh said, winking. Shiloh and Allie went to her room and started discussing Shiloh's perfect yet risky plan to get themselves to that white house dinner.


	8. The Big Misunderstanding

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, sorry for not updating this story. Anyways, I finally did like, one-fourth of my math project, yeah! Anyways, happy 2010!!!! **

It was finally the night of that big white house dinner. Chef Amanda was finally handing the different kinds of food to the Chinese waitresses that will be serving them. The waitresses were dressed up in uniformed pink Chinese outfits made for women and each of the waitresses had their hair in a bun. Shiloh and Allie were sneaking into the white house dinner, impersonating one of those waitresses. How they got the the same pink outfit was a mystery. As each waitress approached Chef Amanda, who wasn't paying attention, Chef Amanda said. "Okay...next! Okay...next! Okay...next! Okay...next!" Chef Amanda said. Soon, Shiloh and Allie were there and Chef Amanda still didn't notice. "Okay...next! Okay...next! Okay...next!" Chef Amanda continued doing that in the kitchen while Shiloh and Allie headed for the dining room. Shiloh and Allie were at the corner while President Johnson entered grandly together with her twin boys.

Meanwhile, Allie started telling Shiloh wrong information about China, which she thought was correct. "Remember Allie, once everybody sits down and starts eating, I'm going to approach Ambassador L and work my charm." Shiloh said.

"Okay. Now remember in China, a traditional greeting is yelling 'Hola, amigo' to a random person, giving that person a big hug and picking him or her up no matter how heavy they are." Allie said.

At the same time, Mr. Rucket was also telling the president about China but the right information. "Now remember Mrs. President, the Chinese frown upon random yelling at people and they do not wished to be hugged right away. However, it is respectful to bow." Mr. Rucket said.

"Got it! No random yelling, no hugs and always bow." President Johnson repeated.

"And remember, pointing chopsticks or any kind of sticks at a grown lady is considered extremely disrespectful, its a form or giving her a curse." Mr. Rucket added.

Allie continued giving the wrong information to her friend. "And remember, just grab these chopsticks and point at Ambassador Liu's wife, this makes women in their culture feel more beautiful." Allie informed.

"Okay, got it!" Shiloh said.

"Oh, and don't forget to caress her hair and play with it. " Allie said. Shiloh looked at Allie, skeptically and tried it out on her. She grabbed Allie's beautiful blackish-brown hair and started randomly running her hands through it and playing with it all at the same time.

"Like this?" Shiloh asked.

"Yup!" Allie said, smiling.

***

"And remember not to play with her hair or run your hands through it because in China, the people in prison play with each others hair as a form of torture." Mr. Rucket said. President Johnson had a weird look on her face as Mr. Rucket told her that.

"Why would anyone even _try_ to do that?" President Johnson wondered.

Allie was still coaching the wrong stuff to Shiloh. "Yup, play with her hair all you want, just like that." Allie said. "Wow, I'm impressed! I think you're ready, Shiloh."

"Sweet!" Shiloh exclaimed. Then, Ambassador Liu, his son and his wife started entering the white house. President Johnson started making an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ambassador Liu and I are glad that you could all make it tonight to help us celebrate this grand treaty." President Johnson announced. "And to enjoy a lovely Chinese meal prepared by our new white house chef, Amanda Miller." As the president said that, people started to applaud at Chef Amanda. While Drew and Dean were sitting down, they signaled for Chef Amanda.

"Chef Amanda, we don't see our tater tots." Drew and Dean said, together.

"You guys, I am putting my foot down. I am 38 years old and you two are only 8 years old. So I say no more tater tots!" Chef Amanda exclaimed.

"Okay, than we're telling mommy you yelled at us." Drew said. Just then, Drew and Dean started fake crying for effect.

"No, no, no, no! Drew and Dean, just smile for everybody, America's cuties!" Chef Amanda said, to get them to stop fake crying. But it wouldn't work, those twins won't stop crying unless Chef Amanda made them their tater tots. "Fine, I'll start cooking up the tots!" Chef Amanda said, finally giving up.

"Thank you." Dean said, politely. Meanwhile, everyone started gathering around the table and smiled at everyone.

"Now will you all please take a seat." President Johnson said, everyone started sitting down. "I have a surprise for everybody. I am honored to introduce Chinese superstar, Lin Yao master of the huluhu!" With that being said, everyone, especially Ambassador Liu started applauding. Brad, however, rolled his eyes at the sight of Lin Yao. Lin Yao soon started playing traditional Chinese music on his huluhu. Which, once again, is a Chinese stringed instrument. President Johnson turned to her sons.

"Ooh, don't those noodles look good, sweeties?" President Johnson asked her sons. Drew started to speak but Mr. Rucket interrupted him.

"Well, I guess, but I told Chef Amanda to make us some..."Drew was interrupted by Mr. Rucket.

"Uh, madame, there is a situation!" Mr. Rucket said. President Johnson looked at him, skeptically.

"Where?" She asked.

"Uh, the situation headquarters." Mr. Rucket lied. But the president was too gullible to realize that. So she just shrugged.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." President Johnson said. "Attention everybody, I'll be right back. Enjoy those Asian tunes!" President Johnson said. Lin Yao stopped. President Johnson turned to him. "Keep playing." She instructed. Allie and Shiloh decided to work their 'so-called' magic on the ambassador. While Brad was eating his Chinese dumplings, he caught a glimpse of the girls in the corner of his eyes. His normally small Chinese eyes grew wider with shock. So he got up and approached Allie.

"What in the world are you girl's doing here?" Brad asked Allie.

"Shiloh is going to show your dad on how much we respect Chinese culture." Allie said.

"But she barely knows anything about my dad's culture." Brad said, rather puzzled.

"Don't worry, I told her everything she needs to know." Allie reassured, calmly. When Brad said that, he started to panic. Allie barely knows anything about Chinese culture, except for the food, of course. But that's because Allie has always been invited to his birthday every year and his dad always cooked Chinese food.

"You did what?!" Brad exclaimed. Shiloh started to approach Ambassador Liu.

"Hello sir!" Shiloh greeted, cheerfully. Ambassador Liu gasped.

"What are you doing here?!" Ambassador Liu demanded.

"Sorry, I apologized if you're not the kind of friends you expected for your son. However, I totally respect your culture." Shiloh reassured. She sighed deeply. "Hola amigo!" Shiloh exclaimed, giving Ambassador Liu a hug and carrying him. She is surprisingly strong for a girl.

While Brad and Allie were watching Shiloh make a complete fool of herself, Brad's eyes grew even wider with panic. "Why is she greeting my father in Spanish and hugging him?" Brad asked Allie.

"Because I told her that's how Chinese people greet each other." Allie said.

"No, that's how Chinese people make the first wrong impression!" Brad told his oblivious friend.

"What are you talking about? I was there with you on vacation and my mom even had a concert there! Your country surprisingly looks like Mexico and the people there are good in Spanish." Allie said. Brad sighed impatiently.

"Allie we weren't in China. We were in _Costa Rica_!" Brad exclaimed. "That's why it looks like Mexico and that's why the people can speak Spanish!"

"Oh, right, we had some pretty good memories there, huh?" Allie said, slightly embarrassed. Brad watched Shiloh embarrass herself some more.

Ambassador Liu was nearly boiling with anger. "This is not acceptable!" Ambassador Liu exclaimed, angrily.

"I am so sorry sir. I forgot to tell your wife something." Shiloh said, grabbing a pair of chopsticks out of her pocket and pointing it at Mrs. Liu. Since that was a form of a Chinese curse, Mrs. Liu looked afraid. Brad's mom is American. But because she was married to her husband for a long time, she learned how to believe what the Chinese believed. Mrs. Liu gasped.

"Stop cursing me, stop cursing me, stop cursing me." Mrs. Liu mumbled to herself.

"Say what?! Girl, I think you're beautiful." Shiloh told her, still pointing the chopsticks at her.

"Shiloh, no! Stop it!" Brad begged.

"Don't worry Brad, I got this all under control." Shiloh said, turning at Mrs. Liu and started caressing her hair. As Shiloh did this, Mrs. Liu started to scream.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screeched, fainting in Shiloh's arms. Shiloh tried to walk Mrs. Liu off but she still remained in her arms.

"Get your filthy hands off of my wife!" Ambassador Liu exclaimed, angrily. While Shiloh was trying desperately to get Mrs. Liu off of her, Brad decided to tell him the truth.

"Shiloh, Allie has made a mistake. She's never been to China." Brad informed.

"Yeah, it was actually Costa Rica. Funny, huh?" Allie asked.

"If its so funny how come I'm not laughing." Shiloh said, gritting her teeth. Despite the big problem going on inside the white house dining room, Lin Yao continued playing the huluhu.

"Shiloh, let go of my mom." Brad instructed.

"I'm trying, but her jade bracelet is caught right on my hair!" Shiloh yelled. The big problem continued on and on. People were gathering around, yelling in Mandarin and in English. This was a complete disaster and misunderstanding. It seemed like there is no solution to this problem.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: What will happen? Can this problem be solved? Will Shiloh and Allie be arrested? By the way, to all the Chinese people reading this, if you are offended by anything, I would love to apologize.**


	9. Sorry y'all

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Attention everybody. Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been quite busy lately. **

Meanwhile, Mr. Rucket and President Johnson were discussing about the 'so-called' situation in the so-called 'situation headquarters. This made the president quite suspicious. "You know what Emerson, its weird how there's no situation in the situation headquarters." President Johnson said, suspiciously. With that being said, Mr. Rucket blushed.

"Maybe we should rename it, madame. Perhaps 'Situation Territories' would be a better..."Mr. Rucket was interrupted by the president.

"Emerson, is there something going on that I should know about?" President Johnson asked. Mr. Rucket felt guilty so he started confessing.

"The truth is madame, I didn't want you to see..."Mr. Rucket was interrupted when President Johnson opened the door to see the sight of her twin boys eating Chinese dumplings.

"Oh my goodness, my babies are finally eating something other than tater tots!" President Johnson exclaimed, happily.

"Wow, they are!" Mr. Rucket exclaimed, just as happy. But then President Johnson saw the sight of the _real_ situation and misunderstanding going on in the white house dining room.

"Now that's what I call a situation." President Johnson remarked. Ambassador Liu got so mad.

"This is a disgrace to my country, myself and my family!" Ambassador Liu exclaimed, angrily. For some reason, when the man was mad, his Chinese accent got thicker.

"Oh my goodness!" President Johnson exclaimed, grabbing a chopstick. "Sir could you grab onto this and..."President Johnson was interrupted by her personal assistant.

"Don't point chopsticks at people!" Mr. Rucket reminded him.

"Oh, right!" President Johnson said, throwing the chopstick away randomly.

"Ambassador Liu, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this rather unfortunate event." President Johnson began. "If you just let me fix this situation, it would probably make matters better." When the ambassador finally got up, everyone in the room could see his face boiling with anger.

"There is nothing to fix!" Ambassador Liu exclaimed. "And I was attacked by a nutsie-coo coo!" Ambassador Liu said, pointing to Shiloh. Brad, being a good friend, stepped up and started defending Shiloh.

"Dad, she's not a nutsie-coo coo." Brad said. "She's my friend. Shiloh was just trying to reach out and show that she respects Chinese culture and traditions."

"By making fun of it?!" Ambassador Liu asked.

"Well she may have gotten some wrong tips." Brad said, glaring knowingly at Allie. Ambassador Liu followed his son's glare at the Latina Caucasian girl.

"Sorry Ambassador L." Allie said, quite ashamed of herself.

"My point is, Shiloh was brave enough to face up to you. Which is something that I could never do. And I've been around you for 14 years." Brad said, slowly walking away and disappointed.

"Bradley, what are you saying?" Ambassador Liu asked.

"The truth is, dad, I've been hiding another side of me this whole time, my American side. And I'm sick and tired of hiding it from you! I want to be my full self around me. It stinks being my half self!" Brad said.

"Is that what living here in America has done to you? If I would've known that, I would've raised you in China!" Ambassador Liu said. Brad looked quite guilty. The president finally spoke up.

"Mr. Ambassador," President Johnson began. "Mrs. Liu, if I may say so, you have quite a handsome and amazing, Chinese-American son. He knows how to balance his Chinese side of the family and his American side of the family. I think its wrong if you raised him in China. After all, he is supposed to be American on his mother's side, right? And isn't that what our whole treaty is about?" President Johnson pointed out. For a while, Ambassador Liu glanced at his wife and she nodded her head yes. The president did have quite a point. President Johnson put an arm around Shiloh."Maybe this young lady right here, clueless as she might be, has thought us all something." Shiloh grinned.

"Yeah, thank you Mrs. President." Shiloh said. "You know I just like to say that..."Shiloh was interrupted when the President pinched her on her shoulder, so she would stop talking. So she whispered something in her ear. "Mrs. President, its hard to talk when you're pinching my shoulder."

"That's the point there, girl." President Johnson said. "Just keep that charm of yours, and we may get through this." The president turned to Lin Yao. "Lin Yao, play that music!" Lin Yao nodded and started playing traditional Chinese music on his huluhu. People started dancing along with the music.


	10. Brad is their friend, again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey y'all! Sorry if this chapter is not as good as you expected. I am extremely sick while typing this out. **

It is early in the morning of the halls of Washington Preparatory Academy. Shiloh and Allie were walking with each other, wondering where Brad is. Shiloh glanced back at her cell phone for the type. "Aw man! Its almost time for class but Brad is still not here." Shiloh said, rather worried. Suddenly, bad thoughts came to her head. "You...you think his dad pulled him out of school and moved him to China?"

"I don't know. But that would be sad." Allie said. "Especially since Brad and I have been best friends since we were two."

"I know Allie. Him and I just became friends." Shiloh said. "There's still a lot I want to say to him." Suddenly, out of random, Brad approached the two girls. This time, he wasn't wearing that ridiculous Chinese robe. Instead, he was wearing Levis jeans, an Adidas shirt and some vans sneakers.

"Hey girls!" Brad greeted.

"Brad!" Allie greeted, happily and nudged Shiloh over to Brad. "Now its your chance, girl!" Allie said, encouragingly.

"No...no...no!" Shiloh said. But Allie just ignored her.

"Shiloh has some things to say to you." Allie informed.

"Hey!" Shiloh greeted, nervously while Brad glanced at Shiloh, waiting for her to say something. "I...well...um..."Shiloh stopped. She had no idea what she should say.

"Wow, that sounds awesome!" Allie remarked.

"So, Brad, why are you talking to us? And where's your Chinese robe?" Shiloh asked.

"Well I no longer have to dress like an ancient Chinese man to school, anymore." Brad said, happily and grinning from ear to ear.

"Really? And your dad is cool with that?" Shiloh asked.

"Well, yeah sort of. But unfortunately, I still have to carry around my Tang Dynasty backpack." Brad said.

"Oh, so, everything is alright with your dad now, huh?" Allie asked, smiling.

"He wasn't exactly thrilled that I've been keeping secrets. But thanks to you girls and the president, he started realizing that being Chinese-American can be a good thing." Brad said.

"Yeah!" Shiloh said, giving him a high five.

"You bet! Just like pizza and sushi." Allie said, grinning at the thought of the mixture of Italian culture and Japanese culture. Brad and Shiloh glanced at her like she was being crazy. "Shoot! Now I'm hungry." Allie complained.

"So, you guys want to jam out after school?" Brad asked. "My dad thinks its cool."

"Really?" Shiloh asked.

"Well, he didn't use the term 'cool' exactly, he said 'You better be home by seven or there will be serious consequences, young man!'" Brad said, mocking his father's accent. "And that means cool."

"Sorry, I can't. My mom grounded me for 'nearly causing a big misunderstanding' in the white house." Shiloh said.

"My dad grounded me, too. He grounded me for 'going to the white house without his permission and helping you cause a big misunderstanding' in the white house." Allie said.

"Man that's rough! Your parents are too strict." Brad teased them. Shiloh just laughed along.

"Oh, okay, look who has jokes!" Shiloh said, laughing. Suddenly, the school bell rang.

"Whoa, what was that?" Allie asked.

"Allie, that was the school bell." Shiloh said.

"Great, so you heard it, too?" Allie asked. Brad just rolled his eyes and leaded his two best friends to class.


End file.
